Kentaro Kira
Kentaro Kira is a nobleman of the Kira household and a former mercenary whos name will scare anyone that's on his bad side. Kentaro is a Magic Knight of the Clover Kingdom, being the newest member of the Black Bull squad. Appearance Kentaro Kira is a half-dwarf half-human although he is small he is still strong enough to take down some massive guys in a 1v1 scenario without using their grimoires or any weapons in general. He is rather muscular, but not to the point where is muscles hinder his movement greatly. His skin is ashen in color with scars upon his body in various areas that he has gotten over the years as a mercenary most prominently his right eye. Kentaro possesses messy, singed-black hair and coal-black eyes, one of which is constantly shut due to irreparable damage from a battle with a former captain. Two notable traits of his are his intimidating presence and even more terrifying his smile that hunts kids from the day they see it till the day they die. Personality Known for his air of austerity, Kentaro is a gruff, cynical man holding an overall bleak outlook on life. This is a consequence of enduring waves of suffering and numerous betrayals since his youth, with nearly all highlights of his life having, in time, become lows. In spite of his guarded, brooding exterior, he shows a more easygoing, compassionate side around the people he trusts, appearing markedly less unsociable and distant, though still retaining his dry candidness. Even as his inner darkness festers deep within him and its temptation becomes increasingly harder to resist, he retains his empathy and compassion, refusing to completely discard his humanity. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Kentaro has been a struggler of the battlefield since the raw age of nine, and as such, has had nearly two decades to refine himself into the formidable warrior he is. During one of his quests as a mercenary, he became famed for slaying one hundred soldiers from the diamond kingdom single-handedly and even garnered the respect of the wizard king himself. Following the years as a mercenary, his strength and reflexes improve drastically even still, honed to their peak in his constant struggle. Kentaro's combat prowess becomes so great as to physically rival the base forms of the most, formidable shinning generals, allowing him to contend with them on equal footing. Magical Items Grimoire: '''Kentaro possesses a three-leaf clover grimoire that contains various Soul Corpse Magic-based spells. His grimoire has a completely black-colored cover with black hands coming from all directions to meet in the middle where there is a face of an old man. These hands and the face are made out of some kind of magical black wood that enhances the user's mana capacity. There are ancient runes scattered on the side of the book that seems to be carved into wood by magic although what type of magic is unknown but its most likely fire or rune magic. Magic '''Soul Corpse Magic: This magic attribute allows Kentaro to infuse his mana into a corpse and control them. Kentaro is able to control corpses without the use of a grimoire. There are two types of corpses he is capable of making: the first are corpses of regular individuals that can be gathered to create an army and are easily manipulated, and the second are special corpses with strong magic power that are used to assist Kentaro. At its pinnacle, this magic has the potential to recall souls and revive the dead fully. Category:Black Bull members Category:Black Bulls Members Category:Imnotfallen Category:House Kira